No Way
by HungerGamesAddict x3
Summary: Didn't quite catch your name." He replied effectlessly. I had a feeling, he wouldn't give up so easily.    "My name?" I said. "Its... NONE OF YOUR BEES-WAX!" I waked away, leaving him smirking. I had too much going on in my life to be nice to him.
1. Chapter 1

**OK you liked the prolouge?**

* * *

><p><strong>Gwen's POV<strong>

I got my things out of my dads old pick up truck. I don't get, why he still has that old thing. I haven't seen him, in a while. Not since he walked out on me and my mom. It was very early in the morning. Around 3.00. I was to be starting a new school in five more hours. I was trouble, many people said. I couldn't get along with many people, thats true. But they picked fights with me. With me, impatiants was a must. The massage is, behave or else.

**5 hours later**

I am at my new school, already. I am not really tired, I haven't been sleeping well, since my mother told me, the news. I was lost in thought, of how much I hate my life , when I bumped into someone. My books and his books fell. By now you shoud know, I was not the kind to say sorry.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" I screamed. Never let people know you're sorry. They take advatages of it. I kneeled down to pick up my books. I didn't pick up his books. I wasn't his maid.

"Sorry Sweetheart." He replied. It was a boy with a mohawk and piercings. Sweetheart? I always thought, my heart would be a little, sour or bitter!

I started to walk away. Only to be stopped by him, stopping me by the wrist. I snatched my hand back and turned around.

"What!" I growled. I had enough going on in my life. I didn't have time for some punk dude wasting my time.

"Didn't quite catch your name." He replied effectlessly. I had a feeling, he wouldn't give up so easily.

"My name?" I said. "Its... NONE OF YOUR BEES-WAX!" I waked away, leaving him smirking. I had too much going on in my life for him to be getting on my nerves. And for some reason, I automatically got mad when I saw him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats Love my dear Gwen ;) :) :P :D R&amp;R. Tell me what you think, :) Boring? Stupid? Hurtful? TELL ME! R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Thnx fr the gr8 reviews :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Duncan's POV <strong>

"My name?" She said, "Its... NONE OF YOUR BEES-WAX!" There's something about her. I stood there, smirking. Why does the bell always ring on the wrong time. I got to art, and turns out, I had the class with the girl.

"Hello Class" Said Ms. Rein. "This is a new student, Gwen" She introduced. Gwen, cute. "Gwen why don't you take a seat over there, behinde Duncan" Gwen raised her eyebrows. "Oh, sorry dear" Ms. Rien apolagised "He is the one with the piercings, and the green hair." Ms. Rein was totally cool. She was the art teacher. She was fun and crafty. Art was the only class I liked. She took a seat behinde me, and frowned when she saw me.

"OK class" Ms. Rein said, "I have something important to do today, so I will just let you do, what you want" She looked at her watch, "And no shouting, or getting out of places"

As soon as the teacher left, I turned around. Gwen was talking to Leshawna, the girl who she was sitting beside.

"Hey girl, I'm Leshawna" said Leshwana.

"Gwen." Goth girl answered.

"So, Gwen" I said. She looked at me, (with her gorgeouse black eyes) and frowned. "Looks like I was destined to know your name" She snorted.

"Wow, what a lame concidence" She replied.

"Wanna know what else I'm destined for?" I asked.

"Do I have a choice?" She said boredly.

"To go on a date with you" I said smoothly, and cockily.

"Haa" She laughed. "Maybe in the second dimension" She went back to talking to Leshawna. Second dimension? No. I will get her in this dimension

* * *

><p><strong>Well, whatdya think? R&amp;R<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi thnx fr the reviews xx I decided to to do, D for duncan's POV and G for Gwen's etc etc**

* * *

><p><strong><em>D<em>**

The day went as slowly as any other, but more better. I liked annoying the goth chick. I know what you're thinking, why don't I just call her Gwen? Because, I want her to surrender and tell me her name! I dont know why I like her. I usually go out with crazy preps. But I guess she is different. Finally when the bell rang, I raced to the bus. The only people on were... Heather, Bridgette, Geoff, Lindsay and... Gwen! Perfect! I walked to the aisle of the bus and stopped to where she was sitting. I took a seat next her. Since she was in the window seat, she has no way of getting out. You know, unless I let her! LOL, as if!

Gwen looked at me, coldly and then turned away. I slowly put my arm around her She looked at me, as if she wanted to kill me. But then again, she probably did. I smirked. She got up, but then the bus started. She fell on me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

"Let Go!" She snapped through clenched teeth.

"No Sunsine" I denied. "Too dangerouse. What would I do if you died?" Holding her tight, as she tried to get off.

"Why do you even like me" she asked fighting as hard as possible to get off. "Why don't you just go for the prep? Or the mean girl. Or the blonde. Anyone! And leave me ALONE!"

"I can't leave you alone" I declared. "Dating a prep... You only make that mistake once. Meangirls: Too demanding. Blondes: Too dumb!"

"Look" She reasoned. "I don't know what you think of me... but I'm not interested" With that she broke free, ad got off the bus" Shit! I was supposed to be staying with my dad today. Which means, my stop was 3 blocks away. Damn! But since this is Gwens stop too...

"Pasty! Pasty!" I yelled after Gwen. She turned around.

"You know my name" she said, "Call me Gwen" **[A/N: Haa that rhymed] **Yes! She told me her name. I win!

"Alright, _Gwen_" I put in extra emphysis on her name. Making her roll her eyes. "Can I stay over?"

"And why would I let you?" She said. "Dont I get enough of you, at school?"

"Please?" I begged. She groaned.

"I must be stunningly stupid!" She muttered. "Fine" She said to me. "But I have homework. So sit there quietly, and you leave at six!"

"Thank you!" I said grabbing her in a hug. She pushed me away of coarse. She opened the door and yelled up the stairs.

"Kevin, Talia, Max!" She called up the stairs. "I kow you're in my room, tryig to scare me. Come down or no cookies!"

"COOKIES!" I faintly heard from upstairs. I chuckled, and she looked at me wierd. And then a mob of kids came down knocking me over

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>The next day:<strong>

"Hey Gwen!" I shout through the locker room. Everybody stares at me. Gwen turns around.

"Thought I smelled faliure" She smirks.

"Only with you" I reply winking, to which she rolls her eyes.

"What do you want anyway?" She asks annoyed.

"Hm... A kiss from you wouldd be nice!" I answer.

"Is that why you're here?"

"No, I was wandering if you wanted to go to the showing of Scream" I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Why?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Because, it would be a date!" I reply cockily.

"And, I would go on a date with you because?"

"Because, I am amazingly hot, sexy, stud-like!" I say. She laughs.

"I don't know, Duncan" She says. "You really look like a player" I smirked.

"Give me a chance, Pasty" She raised her eye-brow. "What have you got to lose?"

"Its gonna take more persuation then that!" She said as the bell rang.

If she wants persuation, I'll give her it. Simple.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh whats Duncan's big plan? :D R&amp;R<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey... R&R**

**No POV:**

For the rest of the day, Gwen found: 100 notes in her locker, gothic 'I Love You' dolls in her gym bag and lots more. When she didn't crack, Duncan made a automatic head, (his head), saying "Hey Pasty, will you go out with me"

Gwen evantally cracked after 9 hours, of paper aeroplanes landing on her desk, her hair, even the teachers desk in art. Gwen finally got annoyed and cracked. By the end of the day Duncan had a date with her. He thought he won... but not quite... he still doesn't know how his date will go.

* * *

><p><strong>On the date:<strong>

The date was held at a local carnival. Gwen showed up, but not quite alone. She had Bridgette, Geoff and Leshawna right behinde her.

"Er..." Duncan said looking at the people behinde Gwen.

"Oh I'm sorry" Gwen said in fake aw. "You said a date. Not a alone date" The punk smirked, despite the fact that he was a little hurt and a little annoyed. The fun rejecting game was not as fun anymore!

Bridgette wanted to go on the big wheel. They did go, but **Gwen** didn't sit beside Duncan. Duncan sat beside a stranger goth boy... whos name was Reaper. All through the 'Date' Gwen ignored Duncan without fail. When it was time to go... Duncan lost it.

"Look!" Duncan said. "I have been nothing but nice to you, since I met you" Duncan paused. "and all you do is bring me down. First I thought it was hot, but now its just..." He never finished. He got in his car and drove away. Leaving a guilty Gwen.

* * *

><p><strong>15 minutes later:<strong>

**Gwen's POV**

I was driving to Duncan's home. Yes, Duncan's home. I don't know why, OK. Any was I got to his house and rang the door bell. Duncan answered.

"Do I know you?" Duncan asked.

"Grow up!" I said punching his shoulder. "I'm only here to say sorry OK? But if you don't want an apology..."

"No," He stopped me. "Actually I want to hear this" I rolled my eyes.

"Look, its hard for me to trust people. My mother, was so annoyed with me that she sent me to live wit my dad. The dad who walked out on me and my brother when we were 5. She promised me se wouldn't. but she still did." Now I was crying. He took me in his arms and kissed me. I couldn't believe it... but it felt nice.

**Epliouge:**

"C'mon sweeteart" Duncan wined. "We should get a clown for Jacob and Suzy's birtday" Duncan was happily married to Gwen now... but they did get into the usual arguments, nothing too serious.

"And I'm telling you" Gwen retorted "We sould get a ponyyyyy!"

And thats how it always starts and how it ends... well it always ends after a mere 24 hourrs :D

* * *

><p><strong>THE END! R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
